fablefandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Best Kinect Game For Wheelchair Users - Fable: The Journey
** This article is written from a Disability persective ** I'm a very big gamer and love 1st and 3rd person RPG adventure games. I'm a big fan of the Fable series (exclusive to xbox 360) and recently bought the latest addition in the series, Fable: The Journey. The thing that had me worried about this title is that its a kinect only game. The problem with kinect is that most titles out for kinect requires the gamer to use both hands and feet and some times your head to control whatever it is you do in the game, in other words, you are the controller. See how that can be a problem? My kinect was up until now, basically useless to me, but great fun for the rest of the family. There are a few titles out for kinect that does not require the gamer to stand, but its mostly mundane titles that quickly bores. Fable: The Journey on the other hand is very unique from other kinect titles in that its not the same as most of the fitness orientated titles that over runs the market, and rather gives you that action pact thrill of a good adventure game. Whats nice about this game is that through out the entire game you are not required to stand up. In fact, there's an entire tutorial on how to sit up straight to enhance gaming experience. For the first time I could truly experience the joy of using my hands to hurl magic spells at creatures and leaning to the sides to dodge in coming attacks, truly experiencing kinect. There are 2 ways you control your character. On foot the game usually gives you time to defeat all the enemies in the area and then the character moves by itself to the next area. In some places you need to lean to the sides in whatever direction you want to go. On the horse cart you have rains with which you steer your horse, pulling left or right, almost like flying a kite, whipping to go faster and pulling up to slow down or to stop. The story line is very well written and from the start I was captivated and drawn in to the world of Albion. Playing through the entire game in about 10 hours, I was really stiff and sore from the work out. Swinging my arms around all day is not in my usual schedule, but so totally worth it! The movements are not hard to manage. Any level paraplegic should easily manage (I'm T8 complete para) and some quadraplegics will also be able to share the fun depending on their arm functionality. The arm movements requires the gamer to push your hands forward from you chest in the direction you want to cast. I played with my hands open and balled in fists and it worked all the same. The game also has an arcade mode which allows you to play through the levels individually as you unlock them. The levels make for a great quick exercise. The next thing I going to get is a set of weight belts for my wrists to really get the best out of my kinect! This is a must for any wheelchair user that wants to have fun in their living room while having bit of exercise! Fable: The Journey really changed the way I see the kinect and opened a new door to exercise for me.